The Fish of Fishertonville
Fish List of Fishertonville Below is a list of the fish that can be found in Fishertonville. Cubey Fish The pre-historic Cube Fish broke off from a near by iceberg in the summer of '32. Some may wonder, "how can you actually hook an icecube?" Actually, it's quite simple. Just rig a hook into its side. They offer small rewards because the bouyant cubes are easy to spot. Reward: ~75 gold Strength: Very little Weight: 2 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Loafy Fish Loafy Fish have recently infested the waters of Farovia. They give a special chum when caught, that in return can be used to catch more loafies. It's important to know that they have a very nice point reward and you can trade their loaf chum in for gold. :) Reward: ~3-6 Loaf Chum Strength: Fluffy and Warm Weight: 4 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Mime Fish Mime Fish often fool anglers by pretending to be behind a glass window or climbing a fake rope. More difficult to catch than the previous fish, the Mime Fish is famous for silently snaking your bait. Reward: ~200 gold Strength: Low Weight: 6 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Fiesta Fish When Fiesta is not taking a siesta, consider yourself one lucky senorita. AY chihuahua! This lazy and overweight borracho requires a high strength pole and lure, and prefers a burrito tasting bait. Reward: ~250 gold Strength: Heavy Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Emo Fish Non-schooling Emo Fish are rare, but offer greater catchability on rainy days. Noisy lures work great on the Emo variety as they are attracted to all sorts of musical vibrations. Reward: ~320 gold Strength: Eeeee Weight: 6 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Hippie Fish Between their peaceful personalities and algae smoking, Hippie Phish give little fight on the reel-in. Although dwindling in population, you may catch one coming up for a midnight munchie. Reward: ~420 gold Strength: Extremely Chill Weight: 1.75 lb Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Introduction to Chumming Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Tiger Shark Fish A distant relative of the Catty and Sabertooth, Tiger Sharks are the most common of the Farovian sharks. Be wary of the cute whiskers and deadly claws, Tigers have been known to puncture wooden boats. Reward: ~480 gold Strength: Strong Weight: 2.50 lb Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Ninja Fish A few centuries ago, the Ninja Fish voyaged from the Far East to the Farovian Seas. They have single-handedly destroyed other species of aquatic life. Although they are small and lightning quick they are one of the strongest types of fish. These evil ninja masters fear nothing. Reward: ~1,320 gold Strength: Extremely Weight: 2 oz Min. Pole: Oak Branch Min. Skill: Fishing 101 Newbie Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Hate Fish Do not dare to use a weak pole on this non-loving creature. For he will eat anyone with too weak a pole. Reward: ~700 gold Strength: Cruel Weight: 3.13 lb Min. Pole: Excalipole Min. Skill: The Art of Night Fishing and Timing Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Grim Fish In some reports, Grim Fish have caused many deaths of aspiring Fish Wranglers. Using their scythe, Grim Fish slice the lines of the strongest poles known to man. Reward: ~1,000 gold Strength: Deadly Weight: 0 oz Min. Pole: Necro Pole Min. Skill: Habitats of Large Fish Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville, Blue Crescent Twig Fish The Twig Fish are rare because they seldom come up to eat. Only the most elite Oak Branching Wranglers will ever have a chance at reeling in this petite fish. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~506 points Strength: Very Weak Weight: 1 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Oak Branch+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Foamy Fish Foamy Fish are close relatives of the freshly baked Loafy Fish. Instead of being warm and fluffy, Foamy are cold and moderately fermented. These little delights coined to term "liquid gold". Reward: ~2,536 gold Points: ~955 points Strength: Liquid Gold Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Necro Pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Houdini Fish The Houdini Fish can only be caught with a Level 50 Broken Standard fishing pole. The Houdini are master escapists and will begin stealing chums when your pole reaches a level 30. Reward: ~724 gold Points: ~505 points Strength: Tricky Weight: 10 oz Min. Pole: Level 50 Broken Standard+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Flyin Fish The agile Flyin Fish can only be caught by experienced sharp shooters. They move quickly through both air and water. Reward: ~1,212 gold Points: ~747 points Strength: Speedy Weight: 1.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Fancy Rifle-pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Viking Fish The Viking Fish once colonized much of the Farovian waterways until the Tiger Shark took over in the early eleventh century. Today, the elite Viking Fish only appear when an opposing wrangler masters their dueling ability. Reward: ~792 gold Points: ~601 points Strength: Barbarous Weight: 200.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Excalipole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Waterport, Fishertonville Devil Ray Fish The most dangerous Sting Ray is the Devil Ray. The flame throwing Devil Ray can only be caught by the best Necro wranglers in all of Farovia. Reward: ~1,432 gold Points: ~1,725 points Strength: Fiery Weight: 8.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 50 Necro Pole+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville Rock Fish The very rare Rock Fish are a special catch because of how difficult they are to reel in. Some Spanish Wranglers believe you need a 50% mastered Steam Pole or a “Caña de Pescar con Sonar nivel quince”. Reward: ~3,555 gold Strength: Rock Hard Weight: 7.50 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ / Level 15 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra See Also The Fish of Farovia The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Blue Crescent The Fish of Sans Culpra Elite Fish